


It Was Written In The Stars

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Explicit Language, Hickeys, Kissing, Love Declarations, M/M, Nipple Kissing, Penis Cupping, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, Stroking, anal stretching, ear kissing, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sequel to: "Until The Stars Wink Out"After gazing at the stars, McCoy and Spock retire to Spock's bed to engage in cuddling, pillow talk, and anal sex.





	It Was Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> KSForever asked for a sexy follow up chapter to "Until The Stars Wink Out." I hope that this fic is a mixture of hot and sweet, earthy and holy.

Spock reclined in his bed and cradled the reclining McCoy who was nestled in his arms. Soft music was playing faintly in the background. They had left the viewing portal at last to seek the privacy of Spock’s quarters.

“It doesn’t get any better than this, Spock,” McCoy muttered. “Here we are on a luxury starship flying to exotic locations anywhere in the universe. Whatever food or drink we may desire is at our fingertips. People look up to us because we are in the upper echelon of power on this starship. All this, and they pay us, too.” He smiled “Yes, sir, we got it made, alright.”

“My, you are optimistic this evening, Leonard.”

“The stars and you. The stars were beautiful to gaze upon, but you wouldn‘t know. You were looking at something else.”

“I could not hold the beauty of the stars in my arms, but your beauty I could. That is all that I ask of the master who placed the stars in the sky. The stars gave you pleasure, so my pleasure was complete in your happiness.”

“You’re certainly poetic tonight, but so am I. I’m having it all. I’ve had the stars already.” He glanced at the face just above his. “And I assume that I am getting you later on.”

A smile flicked across Spock’s lips. “You assume correctly, Leonard.”

McCoy rooted his head back into the spot between Spock’s shoulder and neck that fit his so well. “Yes, sir, I’ve got it all, alright. But the best part is that I get to fuck the hell out of you until you think that your eyeballs are gonna fly right outa your head.”

Spock recognized this McCoy. “Oh, now, you are going to talk dirty, I suppose?”

“Just telling you facts. If dirty language happens to get used, well, it’s just because it’s the best form of expression available.”

“My eyeballs will fly out of my head?”

McCoy drew back to glance up. “You’ll swear that you’re going blind.”

“I do that everything time that I lie with you, Leonard. I lose control of all of my senses. Indeed, I cease to realize that I am in possession of any senses, whatsoever.”

“Really?”

“You have that effect on me.”

“Good.” He rooted into Spock’s shoulder again. “I wouldn’t want you to be indifferent to me.”

“Oh, that is not about to happen, Leonard.” His hand traveled down McCoy’s front to rest on McCoy‘s hip. “I am very appreciative of you.”

“I’m glad that you share your meditation robes with me, but why is the one I get to wear so short?”

“I like to see you walking around in it.”

“It’s barely long enough to cover my ass.”

“That is the idea, Leonard.”

“And you always have me picking up something on the floor.”

“Yes.” Spock looked pleased. “I do. The robe flares out so prettily.”

“But it’s so small that parts of me are always peeking out the front.”

“I know.” His hand deftly flicked open the short robe that McCoy wore.

“I feel a draft. I think this is a child‘s robe you have me wearing. It gives no protection.”

“You are becoming adapted to the higher temperature in my room. You notice any change.”

“Well, I am chilly. That happens when I get disrobed.”

“You will not be chilly very long.” He cupped his hand around McCoy’s penis and squeezed gently.

“Oh, hell!” McCoy gasped. “You’re right. No chill down there now.”

“Do you care to be so accommodating to me, Doctor?”

“Why the hell not?” McCoy muttered. He rooted his hand through the slit in Spock’s robe and clamped his eager hand around Spock’s stirring manhood. It was pleased to see McCoy, too, and showed its eagerness by enlarging in McCoy’s hand.

“Earthling!” Spock exploded as he grabbed McCoy roughly.

And McCoy knew that he was in for a ride. The Vulcan had a trigger beyond which he held no control. And McCoy had just found it.

McCoy grinned. He always managed to find it.

Then there were thrashing bodies as robes disappeared and bare skin embraced bare skin. McCoy was never too sure how that all occurred, but he never argued with the outcome. Why should he? He had what he wanted. A slightly crazed Vulcan was raking McCoy’s body with bony, burning hands. Hard lips were everything, leaving McCoy feeling slightly dazed. Why would he want to turn Spock away now? McCoy’s only problem was in keeping up with Spock.

Spock was gasping hard words a few scant inches from McCoy‘s head. “Do you know how many times I dreamed of you doing that to me when you were giving me a physical? How I wished that you would take your hand and cup my tool. I would have screamed my passion. Then you would have known that I have emotions,” Spock breathed hotly in McCoy’s ear. “So many times I wanted to reach out and touch your crotch and see if you would respond to me.”

“You would’ve scared the hell outa Chapel.”

Spock stopped and looked at McCoy hard. “That prissy old maid would have it coming.”

“That prissy old maid could rock your balls!”

“There is only one person that will have permission to do that to me.”

“Oh, hell,” McCoy murmured as he searched Spock’s face. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

“Ever since your god gave you that cute ass,” Spock muttered. He dove in close and began kissing McCoy’s neck.

McCoy’s eyelids fluttered. “My folks and their genes had something to do with it, you know.”

“I appreciate the contributions that any and all gave,” Spock muttered as his tongue darted into McCoy’s ear. “I am in awe of the combined results.”

McCoy sucked in his breath. “You know I’m easy if you go for my ears like that.”

“How about this point just below your jaw?”

“Aww,” McCoy moaned. “Oh, that’s sweet! But don’t leave a hickey! That’s too high for any tunic to cover!” Then he screamed. “What the hell?!”

Spock looked up with an evil grin. “You did not put such a stipulation on your nipples. And no hickey would show there, unless you went shirtless.”

“Yeah, but those nipples have a direct route to my penis.”

“My penis, also, Leonard.” Without ceremony, he flipped McCoy on his back.

“Hey! Wanna take it a little easier back there?!” McCoy protested as Spock began to eagerly stretch McCoy’s anal sphincter with long fingers. 

“Do you want sexual congress without stretching and lube, Leonard?” Spock spat out, almost in vexation. “It is for you that I do this exercise, not for me. Of that, I can assure you.”

“Oh, you just like any excuse to mess with my asshole,” McCoy muttered and grimaced as waves of passion made his body tremble. His Vulcan had those long, damn fingers rammed up his asshole, and it felt so good, so good.

“Quit complaining, or my fist will go inside of you instead of my fingers.”

“Damn horny Vulcan,” McCoy muttered. “You aren’t even going to be loving about it, are you? You‘re gonna ram me like a damn dog.”

“I will let you be the judge of that,” Spock said as his penis began to slide into McCoy. Spock deliberately did not hammer, and that was extremely difficult for him not to do at this point. But he thought more of McCoy’s pleasure than his own. Spock did not rape, he made love. It was a matter of principle. 

Besides, he wanted McCoy to welcome him. Where else would Spock ever find such a body as this to love? Spock wanted that body to respond to him in a welcoming way, always. Each time he took McCoy was different, yet the same in the way that the love radiated back to Spock.

“Oh-h-h-h,” McCoy sighed. “That’s more like it.” He rubbed his face against the pillow beneath him. “Oh, that’s good, oh, that’s good,” he mumbled as he felt completely at peace. He squirmed a little, but it was all in pleasure.

Spock gently lay down over McCoy to cover him completely and make him feel safe. McCoy had let down his defenses for him, so Spock would protect McCoy now.

“Spock, I love you so much,” McCoy murmured as he felt Spock buried deep inside him and Spock’s lips close to his ear.

Spock ran his hands down McCoy’s arms in an attempt to cover them, also.

“My beloved,” Spock murmured into that ear he loved. “You are loved more than the stars. More than my life. It was written in the stars when Time began that we would be together. And now we have made the prophecy come true. I am yours.”

“When I look at the stars from now on, I will always see you.”

“And I believe that I promised to let you see the stars without looking for them.”

“Just stay buried in me, and I will see all of the stars that I will ever need to see.”

Spock pulled himself off McCoy’s back. “Then let me put them in motion for you.” And with that, Spock drew himself out in order to begin hammering McCoy.

A moment later, McCoy was screaming. Whole galaxies were whirling just behind his tightly closed eyelids. He felt like he was going to explode.

And when they both came clutching at each other with wild randon, a whole new universe was born. And it was called heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
